


My heart beats for you

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Getting high, Illegal Activities, Slight Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Kimberly wakes up the next morning after a night of drugs and drinking but she's sure that the hangover is the least of her worries as her mind reminds her of who's the one that left the hickies on her neck and bruises on her hips.





	My heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning actually happened to me a few weeks ago and so I wrote it to express my feelings and then I was thinking about it and so here we are. Hope it's decent!

Her head was pounding; the ache in her neck reminded her of the night spent drinking away that feeling that still sat heavy in her chest. The night’s events run in circles in her mind, the drinks were endless, impulsive decisions based on lost thoughts and a need to be close to someone unlike she had been in so very long. Her heart thumped deep in her chest at the possibilities that came with such immature actions. 

 

_No. I’ll go to the CVS once I can stand on my own._

 

How did a person like Kimberly Hart make such a decision to sleep with someone, unprotected, like Jason Scott? And for what? She didn’t feel anything for him! They’re best friends. All she had thought of was long brown hair, that dazzling smile that came with a snarky comment and a punch to the shoulder from the smallest of their Rangers group. She thought of his rough hands being soft, gentle hands cradling her face as their bodies moved together. 

 

Trini should’ve been the one she was with last night. But it’s too late to wish that now, she’d slept with Jason and as Kimberly glances around the tent she pulls on her discarded sweatpants and Trini’s Nashville Predators hoodie. The yellow color of the hoodie made her heart ache as the night replayed in her mind. 

 

_Her hands fisted into his shirt, pulling him closer as they stumbled back to the tent. The fire casted enough light to guide the way as Jason’s hands shook as he unzipped the flap._

 

_“Inside, now.” Kimberly husked, letting go of his shirt as she stepped inside. Jason’s eyes widen in lust, blue eyes almost black. As quickly as he could he rezipped the door and pulled off his shirt, pulling Kimberly back into a rushed kiss. All she saw behind her closed eyes were hazel eyes staring back; as her hands grasped at broad shoulders, she was imaging slender ones._

 

Shaking her head, Kimberly groans at the movement and grabs onto the cooler by the door. 

 

_Fuck, how much did I drink?_

 

Kimberly unzips her tent and winces at the sun rise beaming into her eyes. Glancing around she notices the number of bottles and cans that are littering the ground. Forgoing the desire to clean up the reminder of last night, Kimberly walks to the bath house to relive her full bladder and raging stomach contents. After she’s as empty as she feels, she stares at the reflection in the mirror in front of her and gapes at the bruises that cover her neck, her torso and hips. Had she enjoyed this? Her hands shake unsteadily as she reaches up to touch the larger ones on her collarbone. 

 

Before she realizing her own actions, the mirror shatters and her fist is left bloody and already bruising from the force of impacting the wall behind the mirror. 

 

“Fuck!” Her voice is hoarse, trembling from overwhelming emotion. Quickly snapping back to the moment, she rushes out of the bathroom and runs back to her tent and searches for her phone. 

 

_One missed call: 06:13_

 

TinyTiger

 

“Oh shit.” Her fingers fumble as she tries to call the other ranger back. The phone slips from her grip, bouncing off the air mattress and sliding across the floor as Trini’s sleepy, grumbling voice comes through the speaker. 

 

“Kimmy? Hello?” Kimberly dives for the phone, scrambling to right it as she presses it against her ear.

 

“Trin? I’m here. You called me? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? Did you have another nightmare?” 

 

“Woah, Kim slow down! I’m fine. But are you okay? I woke up to a panic attack and then I got really angry and punched my wall.” Kimberly bit her lip, listening to the other girl explain the actions that happened only moments ago.

 

“Oh…yeah, just had a nightmare and then I just got really mad about it. Sorry to wake you up.” Kimberly could hear Trini shuffling to lay back down in bed. Her superhero hearing allows to pick up on the muffled yawn through the phone.

 

“Will you come cuddle with me? My parents left for my brother’s soccer tournament and I’m lonely and cold.” Trini mumbles, suddenly feeling self conscious. Kimberly’s heart hammers in her chest.

 

“O-of course! Let me just grab my stuff and I’ll be there soon okay?” She hears a mumbled reply and takes it as a confirmation before hanging up the phone and hastily packs her clothes back into her bag. She cleans up the trash around the fire and throws the camping gear she used in the back of Jason’s repaired truck before throwing her bags into her car. Pacing for a moment before stomping over to the tent beside hers where she knows Jason was in and not the black one with the black ranger snoring inside, Kim peaks inside the flap to see Jason still asleep. 

 

“Jason, wake up. I have to go.” She speaks loudly, kicking his foot. He grumbles as he rolls over to face her, the blankets falling to the side and revealing his equally bruised body. 

 

“Go where?” His eyes blink quickly, hands rubbing them into focus.

 

“Trini wants me to come over to keep her company. I already cleaned up and put the stuff in your truck. I’ll see you later. Thanks for this trip.” Her words come out rushed, the nervousness of the situation preventing her from staying calm. She watches Jason roll back onto his stomach and catches a glimpse of the nail marks that run over his usually pale back. Her stomach churns at the images that flood her mind again. 

 

“Okay, see ya. Be safe.” Without another word, Kim spins on her heel and marches to her car. Her mind races as she leaves the camping ground and drives to the familiar grey house. Kimberly texts Trini saying that she was here before her eyes catch the sight of fading bruises and remembers that she needed to go to the store for the morning after pill. Movement outside of her passenger window causes her to jump. 

 

“Shit Trin! Don’t scare me like that!” The smaller girl grins, chuckling as she grabs Kimberly’s bag from the front seat. 

 

“Come on loser, I’m even colder now.” Kimberly takes a deep breath before getting out of the car to follow Trini into the house. As the girls enter the bedroom, Trini removes the pants she had slipped on and leaves her in Kim’s black crop top baby girl hoodie and what Kim suspects is a sports bra. Trini slides under the thick comforter and hazel eyes stare at the her. She lifts the blanket and lays beside Trini. Their faces only inches apart but Kimberly’s never felt farther from the girl in front of her. Cold hands grip her own causing her to jump slightly. The worried eyes of the beautiful girl beside her forces a sigh to escape her aching chest. 

 

“I slept with Jason.” Trini’s face scrunches up in confusion; Kimberly thinks that she didn’t hear her at first but as she opens her mouth to say it again, she feels Trini slide away from her and sit up in the bed. Kimberly follows the motion and keeps her eyes focused on the scars on her wrist. 

 

“When?” Kimberly can’t bring her eyes to meet the ones that are watching her with a calculated look. 

 

“Last night.” Her voice is only a whisper, barely audible even in the quiet of the morning. 

 

“Why?” The crack of Trini’s voice as she spoke causes brown to meet hazel and the tears falling silently.

 

“I- I don’t know. I was so drunk and I kept thinking of y- of things and it just happened.” Trini’s jaw began to clench, her hands shaking as she grips onto the edge of the comforter. Kimberly releases a shuddering breath once more before allowing her eyes to lock on Trini’s. Her thumb gently swipes away the tears that trail the girl’s face before her hand is grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in. Trini doesn’t resist and Kimberly let’s this rush of emotion take over as their lips meet. It’s slow, a battle of holding on and letting go. Trini cautiously made her way into Kimberly’s lap, bare thighs pressing against the fabric of Kimberly’s sweatpants. 

 

“I need this off.” Kimberly growled, her nails dragging up Trini’s stomach to the sweatshirt. Trini pulled away to pull it off, immediately pressing into Kimberly once again to kiss her. The kisses became heated as Kimberly’s hands explored the Latina’s body. Her body pressed closer, grabbing a tight hold on her hips before flipping them so Trini was beneath her on the bed. Sitting up, Kim quickly stripped off the sweatshirt to reveal nothing beneath and Trini gaped at the girl before shaking her head and pulling her back for another kiss. Her teeth nipped and pulled at Kimberly’s bottom lip as her thigh pressed against Trini’s boxers. The gasp that came from the girl with her back to the bed, her eyes squeezed shut at the need to release the building tension, caused Kimberly to pause her movements and look down at her. Her eyes flickered up to the mirror in front of her and noticed the still present bruises on her neck. 

 

“Kimberly, hey. Come back to me, _amor.”_ Trini’s hand cupped Kimberly’s jaw, guiding her back down beside her so they lay together. 

 

“Talk to me, what’s been going through your mind. You know I care for you, I obviously want more with you but you did what you did last night for a reason.” Her voice is careful, afraid of Kimberly breaking or even running from her. 

 

“I want you. I’ve wanted you since I saw you on the cliff, yelling at us about mine security. I only slept with Jason last night because I believed you deserved better than me. You deserve the world, Trini and I don’t know if I can ever give you that and it broke my heart. So, I got drunk and slept with the closest thing but I never stopped thinking about you. Wishing it was you on top of me instead. I fucked up, I know. I’m so sorry.” Kimberly didn’t realize she was crying until Trini placed gentle kisses on her cheeks, wiping away the falling tears. 

 

“Hey, no. You’re my world, Kimberly Ann Hart. I’ve wanted you since my first day last year, second period history. But then we have Bio this year and all of this happens? God, I never would’ve imagined that _the_ Kimberly Hart would ever be interested in me. But look at us now, look at how far we’ve come. You made a mistake, everyone does. Jason will forgive you. If he even remembers it, honestly. But it doesn’t change how I feel about you. It doesn’t change that I could have anything in this world according to you, but all I want is the girl right here with me.” Kimberly focuses her eyes on the tears and heavy words, the hands that gently grip her to keep her close. Trini lays them back down, pulling Kimberly close to her as she rests her head on her chest. 

 

“Are you okay? I mean physically?” Trini asks, glancing down at the pout on the other girl’s face.

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“You have a lot of bruises, it kind of scared me for a moment.” Kimberly lets out a soft laugh, pressing her lips to Trini’s nose.

 

“Well, I promise I’m okay. Ranger powers and all, kinda takes a toll on the human body. I don’t really remember that much of last night but I’m sure J was careful.”

 

“Shit, did he wear a condom?” Kimberly gives Trini a sheepish look, shaking her head in response. Trini jumps up from where she was laying. 

 

“Kim! We need to go get Plan B! I know you’re not on birth control.” Kimberly’s hands reach to pull the Latina back onto the bed. 

 

“I have 72 hours, right now can we just lay here and sleep? I need your comfort.” Kimberly pleads, pouting out her bottom lip. Trini leans forward, kissing her once before crawling to lay on top of her. 

 

“Fine, but tomorrow we’re going to get it. I don’t need my girl pregnant with a dude’s baby.”

 

“Oh, your girl?” Trini’s face flushes before she buries it into Kimberly’s neck. She feels the kisses and nips being placed along her collar bone, adding bruises to the barely noticeable ones as they fade. Teeth graze her ear, hot breath shooting a different kind of heat to her core. 

 

“Yes, my girl.” The moment the words are released, Trini bites down on Kim’s shoulder. 

 

 

 

The next morning, Kimberly paces nervously at the cliff’s edge. Jason’s truck is already parked beside Billy’s scooter and Zack’s motorcycle and Kimberly doesn’t know if she’s going to be able to face him. Her pacing stops as she hears Trini’s own motorcycle come to a stop beside her car. Her eyes are glued to the girl’s small frame as she steps off the bike, pulling off her yellow helmet and ruffling her hair. As Trini unzips the leather jacket, Kimberly’s mouth begins to water. Her feet carry her quickly to the girl still beside the bike. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” The words tumble out before Trini even turns around to look at her. Trini’s smirk is the confirmation Kimberly needs before she grabs the girl by the waist and kisses her fiercely. They hadn’t seen each other since the night before when Kim’s mom called her home for dinner. Kim shuffles Trini backwards and around her bike before lifting her to wrap her legs around her waist. The smaller girl lets out a huff as her back hits Kim’s car but is quickly silenced with another kiss. Trini’s hands fist into Kim’s shorter hair, keeping their faces together as their bodies move to find relief. Kim ducks her head, kisses trailing down Trini’s neck until she finds the spot that has Trini moaning, grinding herself against Kim’s torso. 

 

“Fuck, Kim please.” The Latina whines, pulling gently on Kim’s hair. When she looks up, the smirk on Kimberly’s face gives Trini the feeling that she’s in trouble. So when Kim sets her back on her feet, a quick kiss to her forehead before walking back over to the cliff, Trini can only watch in shock. 

 

“Come on, pretty girl. The boys are waiting for us.” Trini rolls her eyes, walking over to take Kim’s hand and hauls her over the edge with her. 

 

Even now, the cool temperature of the water has Kimberly gasping as she breaks the surface. She watches as Trini does the same, swimming over to her and latching on. 

 

“Fuck it’s cold! We need another way down.” 

 

“I can show you another way down, if you’d like.” Kimberly smirks, kissing Trini softly.

 

“Let’s go, Romeo. I’m gonna kick your ass in training.” Trini releases her grip on Kim before diving to the bottom and launching herself into the world below. Kimberly quickly follows, as usual, landing beside Trini with a proud smile as she laces their hands together. They walk in silence but as they step into the pit, Kimberly’s face falls and her hand releases Trini’s. Her chests suddenly begins to tighten and she feels as though she can’t catch her breath. She doesn’t register Trini asking her what’s wrong, only that Jason’s walking over to her with an unrecognizable look on his face. 

 

She can’t move. Her body is frozen in that spot and all she can do is watch Jason get closer. She has to get out of there, she can’t be here with him. Not after what she did to him. Suddenly, Trini’s face replaces Jason’s and Kim can feel her eyes focus on the hazel eyes that are too close to her to see properly. 

 

“-im, hey. Breathe, I’m right here. Okay? You’re in The Pit. You’re safe. I’m right here.” Trini hesitantly places one of Kim’s hand on her face and the other over her heart. Kimberly can feel the beating of her heart and the movement of Trini’s jaw as she speaks to her in a calm and quiet tone. Kimberly finds herself nodding and then Trini’s moving her. Their eyes never stray from each others except when Trini has to see where to ledge is to sit Kimberly down. 

 

“I’m right here, love. I’m not going anywhere. Just breathe.” Kimberly nods once again, her eyes beginning to wander about. She realizes they’re back by the pool. 

 

“What happened?” She asks, searching Trini’s face.

 

“Panic attack, I think. You saw J and just froze up. Are you going to be able to handle this or do you want to go home?” She couldn’t find the words so she simply shrugged, holding her arms out to the girl standing before her. At the gesture, Trini sat on her lap, laying her head on Kim’s shoulder and kissing her cheek. 

 

“I just don’t know what to say to him.”

 

“Tell him what you need to say to him. Apologize if you feel like that’s what needs to be done. It’s up to you what’s said. But I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere okay?” Kimberly nods, kissing Trini’s forehead before peppering kisses all over her face.

 

“You make me unbelievably happy.”

 

“Well, that’s the best thing about being my girlfriend right?”

 

“And then some.” Standing up, Trini pulls on Kim’s hand. 

 

“Let’s go, you need to face him or else he’s gonna come in here asking questions and I know you’d rather it be on your terms.” This time they walk in together and Kimberly doesn’t let go of her girlfriend’s hand even as they step up beside the Red Ranger.

 

“Jason, we need to talk about the other night.” Kimberly speaks up before she lets her nerves get the best of her. The Ranger leader turns, smiling softly at the girls.

 

“Finally! Zack! You owe me $35!” The girls share shocked expressions as the boys yell to each other from across The Pit.

 

“What the hell, Crazy Girl? Couldn’t even tell your best friend you finally kissed Kimberly!?” Zack runs over, sliding to a stop beside Jason.

 

“Woah, wait. What?” Trini speaks up first.

 

“We bet that you’d get together.” Jason smirks, crossing his arms. 

 

“But we had sex, Jason. What do you mean you bet on Trini and I?” Kimberly can feel herself getting upset but attempts to push it down.

 

“Oh god, Kim no. We didn’t! Oh god, you guys don’t remember do you?” Jason and Zack are bent over laughing like it’s a hilarious inside joke.

 

“I’m going to grab you both by the balls if you don’t tell us what you’re talking about.” Trini’s words drip with venom as her body tenses. The boys straighten up quickly before diving into the story.

 

“ _Kimmmmmmm, it’s cold! Come back in the tent!” Trini whines, pulling the sleeping bag closer to her. Kimberly turns to look at the girl before taking another hit from the pipe. She passes it to Zack before getting up and as calmly as she can makes her way to the pouting girl. She pushes Trini gently on the chest as she ducks her head as she enters the tent before zipping it up. The smaller girl flops back onto the air mattress and scoots herself over to make space for Kimberly. Kim toes off her shoes then climbs into the sleeping bag beside the shivering girl._

 

_“How much did you smoke?” Trini inquires as she lays her head on Kim’s chest after they got comfortable._

 

_“About as much as I drank tonight. Does the tent seem like it’s moving?” Trini chuckles, kissing Kimberly’s jaw. She revels in the closeness of the other girl; deep inhales flood her nose with the smell of a bonfire and smoke. When she looks up at Kimberly, the kiss they share tastes like the shots of rum that she could still feel the burn of._

 

_“I think you’re too shit-faced for this, gorgeous.” Trini smiles, kissing Kim once more before laying her head back on her chest. She feels Kim shift, the press of her thigh against her core. Trini bites her lip in order to contain the moan._

 

_“I want this. I want you.” Kimberly’s voice, the need that’s sitting deep inside her, spurs her into action. Trini straddles Kimberly waist, mouths forced together and bodies grinding on each other in a desperate need for heat and affection. Trini quickly rips off her shirt as Kimberly’s hands drag down her back._

_“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Successfully shutting both girls up, their mouths meet again, hands rip and tear at the clothes they have on. Trini’s mouth begins biting and sucking at exposed skin as Kimberly throws her head back, refusing to quiet herself. For a moment, once the teasing stops as Trini presses a gentle kiss to swollen lips, Kim’s mind plays a trick. The drugs settling into her system and she sees Jason above her. But with a blink of an eye, he’s gone and Trini’s above her again. Kimberly can only shake her head and grip onto the blanket beneath her as Trini’s mouth latches onto her core. The Latina’s hands grip onto her hips as Kimberly tries to shift her for more. Trini knows it’ll bruise but with Kim on her tongue, tasting so good, she doesn’t care._

 

_After hours of orgasms and screams, the girls come down from their personal highs. They lay panting beside each other, grinning and exchanging languid kisses. Trini’s startled out of her drunk on sex, drugs and alcohol by her phone buzzing, her mom’s ringtone blasting._

 

_“Shit.” The smaller girl scrambles to her bag and answers her phone, attempting to sound as calm as possible._

 

_“Hello?”_

 

_“Mija, where are you? You said you were coming home and it’s already midnight! I’m going to lock the door if you’re not home in thirty minutes!”_

 

_“Okay! I’ll be home shortly, we were playing a game and lost track of time.”_

 

_“Okay…be safe. I love you.”_

 

_“Love you too, mama.” As Trini hangs up the phone, she falls back on her back beside Kimberly. She smiles at the girl, kissing her before getting up, getting dressed and grabbing her things._

 

_“I wish you could stay.” Kim mumbles, the alcohol and drugs finally settling in causing her to rapidly approach sleep._

 

_“Me too, Princess. I’ll call you when I get home.” Trini kisses Kim’s forehead and she sees the other girl has fallen asleep. She quietly slips back outside and gathers Billy for the ride home in the car she borrowed from her dad. After dropping him off, Trini makes it home, collapsing into bed. Her body and mind spent after the night she’d had but she wouldn’t have it another way._

 

“Hold the fuck up, so Trini and I had sex. Not us? Where did your bruises and the marks on your back come from?” Kimberly questions in disbelief.

 

“Ew, god no Kim! Why do you think I was in the other tent? I didn’t want you getting any ideas. Maybe if you’d stop drinking so much when we get high, you wouldn’t hallucinate things. And uh...” Jason laughs, shaking his head. Zack blushes, looking away but Kimberly looks to Trini, a complexed look on her face.

 

“Do you not remember us having sex?” Kim waits for a response from the other girl, glancing around at the boys.

 

“I- I thought I had dreamt it. I didn’t realize it actually happened. Shit, I didn’t even think our first time would be like that. I thought we’d confess our feelings and it’d be a grand thing before we fell into bed together.” Trini’s eyes are cast down but with a hand to her chin, she looks up to meet her favorite brown eyes.

 

“It wasn’t a dream beautiful. It may not have been fairy tale perfect but anything with you already is.” Kimberly kisses her softly on the lips only for the boys to howl.

 

“Okay, y’all can go home. Trainings cancelled. Go enjoy your new found relationship.” Zack pushes the girls towards the pool.

 

“Wait! So I don’t need to get Plan B?” Trini shakes her head, the soft smile tugging on her lips.

 

“Come on Princess, let’s just go home.” 

 

 

The only light in the room is Trini’s glass tiger lamp that emits a pale orange glow to the room as the two lovers exchange kisses and gentle caresses. Her heart pounds happily at the way the events turned out. As Kimberly focuses on the girl beside her, humming a Spanish lullaby as their breathing settles, she knows where she wants to spend the rest of her days. 

 

“Trin?” 

 

“Mm?”

 

“Stay?” 

 

“Forever, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.baitme.com/dimepiece-women-baby-girl-crop-hoodie-black-dpd15oa01blk-s This is the sweatshirt Trini is wearing; aka my favorite hoodie that Becky G wore.


End file.
